The oxygen alchemist
by TheHawksEyes
Summary: Well basically, ed has to get an assistant instaed of Al for a bit. They hang, go to Lt. Hawkeyes birthday party and get kidnapped, all in 7 chapters. Yay
1. Chapter 1

The Oxygen Alchemist 1

Argon Schofeild paused out side the door. He heard angry voices, and that never meant any good. "I've got Al, I don't an assistant!" Cried one voice and Argon guessed that this was the man who he would work under.

"Edward, this is to help him, and anyway it will do you good to be away from your brother. It's only temporary." A stern, female voice said and another voice, male again said, "Yeah, you Fullmetal Shrimp so deal with it"

Argon decided to intervene and knocked on the door. "Yeah? Come in" The third voice said. Argon opened the door which he would come out of a proper state alchemist.

"So you must be Argon Schofeild, huh. Pretty small, like your new master." The third voice said, belonging to a black haired man Argon knew was Colonel Mustang. "Don't call me ultra small, Mustang" The first voice said, who was the Fullmetal alchemist, and who seemed to be the boy who Argon would work for, for a bit.

"Um…If I may, he didn't call you ultra small, he implied that you were shorter then average, and I like being small, it helps sometimes." Argon pointed out.

"Anyways, back to business. Colonel, tell him the duty and his name and give him the watch" The last person said. She was a stern looking blonde woman, with a small black dog by her feet.

"Okay," Colonel Mustang sounded bored, "This is your silver watch. It proves your national title. Hers a contact with all the small print, I ain't reading it aloud so just have a look through, oh and it was your name on as well." He handed Argon the things.

"Oooh, so what's your name" The Fullmetal alchemist peered over his shoulder with some difficulty and looked at the contract. "Oxygen! The OXYGEN alchemist!" He said in disbelief. "And that will help, HOW?"

"Um… well actually, it's quite useful." Argon said. He put his hands together and stretched them. The Fullmetal Alchemist stopped being able to breathe as he saw the tattoos on Argons hands. Argon shook them and the Fullmetal began to breathe. "Okay, that's handy but what about a straight up attack like this!" And transmuted his arm and attacked. Argon calmly put his hands together again and a huge blast of air knocked the Fullmetal away. Then he did the breathing trick again.

"Stop it. Now, Argon, do you agree with the contract and your name?" The blonde said. Argon nodded. "Byes then. Make sure you don't trip up on any dust mites on your way out shrimp!" Colonel Mustang called.

"So, sir, what are we doing first?" Argon asked, politely. "We look for a place to stay. And don't call me Sir, it's too sho… shor... I don't like it. Call me Edward or something"

"I have a place to stay, Mister Edward. When I heard I would be working with someone I sorted out a room, for if they didn't have a place to stay."

Ed grinned. Working with someone other then Al could have its rewards. They walked through the streets of Central silently. Argon was looking at his watch and occasionally polishing his glasses.

"Sooo…..Um….."Ed struggled to think of things to say. "We're here." Argon announced, saving Ed from the silence. It was a large house, with a small garden. "It's not much but its home." He said proudly. "Not much! It's huge" Ed exclaimed. Argon smiled enigmatically "You'll see when we get in" He said.

When he opened the door, the noise almost blasted Ed away. It was the noise of small children. "I forgot to mention that as I'm only sixteen, I haven't moved out yet. These," Argon waved his hand around, "Are my siblings."

As if on cue, the siblings came. It was like a dam bursting; just a trickle of them at first, but then a whole wave of them surrounded Ed with their loud mouths and sticky fingers. Argon tried to call them of but they ignored him.

A large man with an apron round his waist waded in a screamed "Alright ya bunch of idiots, line up, single file, chronological order, we got GUESTS!" He held an authoritive air and a bright pink spatula, but both seemed deadly with him.

Argon rushed into line at third to last. He stood next to a girl who looked the same as him almost. "You alright, laddie?" The big man asked Ed. He nodded, still looking dazed at the bombardment of children. "Argon, introductions are necessary."

"Okays. Mister Edward, this is James, Anna, Horatio, Gertrude, Barbara, Jojo, Bartholomew, Josephine, Blodwyne, Lucinda, Giuseppe, Budth, Travion, Holden, Quinton, Zanth and my triplets Iridium and Thallium. Guys, this is the Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric. Oh and this is Dad." He said

A loud chorus of "Hi" echoed in Eds ears as he weakly raised his hand. Argon saw him looking uncomfortable and showed him his room. "This used to be Polonius' room but he moved out so you can borrow it." Argon said. "My room is at the end of the corridor."

Ed threw his battered suitcase on the floor and lay on the bed. So what if he was surrounded by small kids, at least he was bigger then them. So what Al wasn't here, he could cope without him for a few weeks. At the very least, Argon was capable enough to cover his back. Hopefully, every thing would go just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ed wandered into Argons room. Thallium was sitting with him, with a face like thunder. "What's wrong, I wonder?" Ed pondered aloud.

"Mum grounded me for a week, all because I was planning on going to a training camp on Friday." Thallium pouted. Argon explained that Thallium wanted to be in the army.

"Sucks to be you. Why don't you sneak out and go any way. That's what Al and I do." Ed said, smiling. Thallium shook her head, but started smiling. "Of course. Argon, Ed, you have to come with me."

Argon shook his head. "You have to! Now you know the plan, we're all in this together." Thallium cried. Argon sighed and muttered a "'Kay."

Thallium smiled. "So mister Edward, do we have anything to do today? Or are we just waiting? 'Cause if we're doing nothing Dad wants some stuff, I said I would get it" Argon asked.

"I don't think we're doing anything." Ed said. Just then there was a knock at the door. They heard Budth open the door and a woman ask for them. "Okay, I might be wrong." Ed said, before leaving. Argon got up and followed after warning Thallium to stay out of his room.

Argon saw the stern woman from before, and a small black dog, talking to Ed. "Hello Argon. I'm just here to tell Edward that his brother is at base." She said.

"Thank you…Er, I don't actually know your name." Argon said, embarrassed. The woman frowned but Argon saw a smile in her eyes. "I'm Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Argon nodded, "Hi"

"Okays, lets break this up. Where's Al. Can we go now? Come on, come on!" Ed exclaimed.

"He's at HQ. I've been told to bring you there." Hawkeye said.

"Hey, hey, Argon, wanna meet my brother. Come on, let's get going!" Ed shouted.

They set off, weaving their way through the crowded streets of Central city. Ed chattered about Al, with Argon and Hawkeye in a pleasant silence. "Hey, hey. Why are you escorting us, Lieutenant? I mean you have people lower down then you right?" Ed asked.

The lieutenant looked away, "The colonel told me too. Told me it was a good excuse to walk Hayate." She sighed as if she knew it was a lie.

They got into Central HQ and Hawkeye led them to Roy's office. "Ah thank you lieutenant, you can go now." Roy said. Hawkeye nodded curtly and left.

"Hey mustang, why you treating her like that. She deserves better. And where's Al. I want ANSWERS!" Ed yelled.

Roy put his finger to his lips. "All in good time. Al, come out" Roy said. Argon gasped. A huge suit of armour climbed out from behind Roy's huge desk. "Wow" He said. He went up to it and knocked on it. "Hollow. Wow so it's true. The hollow brother. That must have been really hard, Mister Edward. And you, Al. Must be hard being a suit of armour" Argon said.

"Now what's up with lieutenant Hawkeye?" Ed said, slamming his fist on rosy desk.

"Well if you must know…" Roy began, but was interrupted with the door bursting open.

"Havoc won't talk. Now some one tell me what is going on"" Lieutenant Hawkeye growled, grasping a gun firmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

"Post time!" Jojo screeched, dancing round the huge table, waving a wad of letters, advertisements and bill. As he passed them he gave various people their post. Ed and Argon both received a dark blue card folded in half. On the front a golden hawk was embossed.

Ed opened his while Argon buttered a piece of toast. Thallium leaned over and stole it. She scanned it, "Party…Tomorrow…Invited…Bring guest. Wowicles on a stick. Argon, take me!"

"Wut now." Argon said, still half asleep. Thallium shoved the card into his face. He took it and read it aloud.

"To Argon. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's birthday party is tomorrow and you are invited. Bring presents, a friend and a good mood. From Roy. Ps. Guest can be swapped for alcohol." He said slowly and in between munches of toast.

"Held at the municipal hall. Six pm till eleven pm, Thursday." Ed read out the info at the bottom with more enthusiasm.

Argons dad frowned at them from the top of the table. He burst into a smile. "Ya can go, don't you worry. But Thallium, you've got a lot of jobs to do first" Thallium scowled but couldn't hide her smile.

"Presents. It says bring presents" Argon pointed out, more awake. Ed and Thallium stared at him blankly. "We don't know what she would want. And we can't go ask or it'll be too obvious." He sighed.

Ed stood up and started pacing up and down to try to think. "If you're going to do that, do it upstairs." Argons dad growled, "We're still eating" Ed signalled for the others to come and left.

Up in Argons room, Thallium had a brainwave. She got out a piece of paper and wrote Riza in the middle. Then she drew lines coming out from it. "We work out what she's like. Then we figure out what gifts you could get for someone like that" She explained. Ed and Argon grinned.

Instantly they came up with lieutenant, gun and stern. Argon remembered the black puppy that followed her around and dog was added. Then they sat staring at the paper for ten minutes, hoping for something to miraculously pop up.

Ed punched the floor with his left hand. "Damn mental blocks. Damn them to hell and back. Then to heaven and then back to hell!" He cried.

"Come on. Ed you've worked with her before, right?" Argon asked. Ed nodded. "What was she like?"

"Bluntly honest. You know she won't prolong the agony. Oh, she gave me her jacket after the fight with scar so she must be nice. She cares about mustang a lot. Keeps him in line as well. Um… she doesn't strike me as one of hose people who care about their looks to much. I mean she cares, yeah, but, you know…"Ed pieced together memories of her to create her personality.

Argon noted them all down with his tiny writing. "Okay, what does an honest, kind but stern lieutenant that likes dogs and guns and cares about Colonel Roy but not her looks want for her birthday?" Thallium asked. No one answered. "We need to go look." Argon murmured. "We need help." Thallium muttered.

Ed stood up and grabbed his red coat. "Argons right. Let's do some hands on research and go look." He said determined. "I got jobs" Thallium said. "Ignore 'em" Ed said viciously and Thallium laughed.

Walking through the shops of central together, despite the challenge, was entertaining. Ed told them about his many adventures, including chimeras, foreigners and scary senseis.

The day however became less and less fun as they found no suitable gifts. Eventually the streets darkened and it was time to go home.

Half way home the heavens opened and it started to rain. "Oh great. Now as well as being tired and angry we get to be wet as well!" Ed shouted to the sky, "Thanks god, really appreciate it"

Thallium on the other hand smiled at the rain, it being her favourite weather. They walked home with Ed madder then if you called him super tiny micro midget and Thallium totally relaxed at the all consuming rain.

Argons dad stood at the gate with a huge umbrella and three fluffy towels. As they got nearer he walked towards them and wrapped them up in towels so only their faces peeped out. "Have any look?" He asked, ignoring the lateness of their return. They all shook their heads morosely.

"You know what I say. When others fail you can rely on your selves." He said as they reached the door. "What do you mean?" Ed asked curiously, though he sounded like he couldn't care less.

"Make it yourself. Two of you are alchemist and the other has a steady hand and a patient mind to go with it." He smiled, "Now go and change into dry clothes and then get your butts down here. I'll make hot chocolate and we'll go from their"

Despite their different looks Ed was reminded of Maes Hughes. Both were proud of their family and always willing to help. "Thank you" He said quietly.

When they were changed and drinking steaming cups of chocolate, Argons dad discussed their options. "Ya' can't make gold or silver but you can make a hand crafted ornament out a wood easy enough. Thallium could give it a lick a' paint after." He suggested.

Ed thought of Hawkeye. He got an idea as suddenly as a bomb exploding. A hawk and a dog, the two animals she most was. Loyal and clever, it fitted her too a T. He quickly explained it to the other two. They nodded and instantly set to work.

Argon made the transmutation circle while Ed gathered material. "Why are you transmutation when I can just clap my hands?" He asked. "'Cause you suck at stuff like this. Now make some nice shiny eyes" Argon replied.

They watched the junk transform into a bird and a canine. After Ed carefully added the sparkling gems to their eye holes, they were passed to Thallium. With a fine brush and a lot of time she painted the fur and feather carefully and perfectly. They all looked at the finished products and then the time, "Wow. That late. I'm not tired but I guess we should go to bed." Argon said.

"They need a box. So they don't get broken." Thallium said. Ed clapped his hands and touched the left over wood. A neat box with hinges and a little latched twisted into shape. Thallium carefully put them in. "Tomorrow, make silk for the inside" She said and yawned. "Okay. Now bed." Argon said again. They nodded and tramped up the stairs.

Chapter 5

"Are you sure that's a good present" Argon asked, staring at the wooden box.

"It still needs a silk lining but yeah. Definite." Thallium said confidently. She handed Argon a black sweater, "Blue, dark blue." She told him.

"How are you planning to make dark blue silk out of that monstrosity," Ed asked, pointing at the top. Thallium hit him, jokingly, "That's MY monstrosity, thank you very much." She told him.

"You change the colour pigments and just change it to silk. I'm quite good at it. Had a lot of practice." Argon said, drawing the transmutation circle. He dropped the sweater into the middle. In a few minutes it was dark blue silk, light and soft as air. Thallium disappeared and came back with scissors and glue and carefully put the silk in the box.

Argon looked at it doubtfully. "It. Will. Be. Fine!" Thallium said stubbornly. Argon nodded, still dubious.

For the rest of the day, Thallium, Ed and Argon helped around the house. At half past five they had a small meal. Then it was time to leave. Thallium grabbed the box, now wrapped up in neat paper, and they started walking.

"Do you think we may be just a little bit underdressed," Ed asked. Argon was the only one with anything vaguely smart, with his usual shirt, but even that looked scruffy after a day of hard work.

"I doubt anyone will care what three teens are wearing." Thallium assured him. Thallium was the sort of person who was always right especially when she was wrong.

They reached the hall where it was held and immediately noticed the people. It was impossible not to notice the crowd that was trying to get in, weighed down with presents

"I didn't know she had that much friends." Ed said. "I thought she was desperate to have invited us," Argon remarked. "I sense Colonel Mustang had a hand in this" Thallium theorized. They all nodded and prepared to brave the crowds.

Fortunately they were saved from pushing their way through the mass of sweaty bodies by what could be interpreted as something much worse.

"Edward Elric!" A huge muscled man with a single blond curl and a curled moustache called waving, "And who are these people who accompany you?"

"Major Armstrong, what a surprise." Ed said, in a deadpan tone. "This is Argon and Thallium Schofield. He's my co-worker, she's his brother" Armstrong took both their hands and shook them both with a crushing grip. "Come let us go to Lieutenant Hawkeye's birthday party." He said pushing people aside like dolls. They all learnt something while getting to the door; Ed learnt Armstrong was like a puppy that would not leave him alone, Argon learnt that getting through crowds was considerably easier following a beefy man and Thallium learnt that she would have to put up with him a lot more if she joined the army.

Roy greeted them at the door. "Hello Oxygen. And I can only assume this the girl with the uncanny likeness is related to you in some way. And… Major Armstrong, you made it." Argon noticed Roys grin became forced when he talked to the major.

"Hey Mustang" Ed said for politeness' sake. "Oh, Fullmetal. I didn't see you there. Have you got … smaller by any chance?" Roy grinned evilly as Major Armstrong held a fuming Ed at bay.

Argon and Thallium wandered inside, putting the gift on a table already strained with weight. There were a lot of presents which looked the same apart from the different wrapping paper and Argon guessed most people had as much trouble as they did.

Thallium instantly dived into the crowd of military personnel with Ed quick on her heels but Argon felt uncomfortable in crowds. Instead he decided to go through the back door and wait for the lieutenant.

He hadn't expected her to come to the back door but then when he saw her walk along with another person he realised that is she wanted to avoid the crowds, which no doubt she did, she would go round to the back and enter through the door he was leaning next to.

He looked at her friend. He was a steely blue-grey eyed man with messy brown hair poking out of a military standard issue hat, perching on his head nonchalantly. While Lieutenant Hawkeye was smiling, he was not and this was what gave Argon the overall feeling that he was not as he seemed; a friend of Hawkeye, accompanying her to a party.

The pair, both still in uniform, stopped short of the door and talked softly. She looked sad but he seemed adamant about whatever they were talking about. The lieutenant nodded and he turned to leave but after a few steps stopped and chucked something he got out of his pocket to lieutenant Hawkeye. They he walked away.

"Hello lieutenant" Argon said as she got to the door. "Umm...Argon, Argon Schofield right?" She said and Argon nodded. She sighed, "Why did the colonel go to all this trouble for me?" She said but she was smiling. Argon shivered and realised he had been standing around in the cold for half and hour with only a rolled up shirt for warmth. Hawkeye noticed and gave him her jacket.

They walked in together and waved at Roy who picked up a glass and tapped it clumsily with a spoon. "Okay everyone, the woman of the day is here. It's Riza Hawkeye!" He boomed. Argon tried to sidle away but Hawkeye grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "If I'm going down, I'm dragging you down with me" she whispered, "Don't think I forget you were watching me and Nick."

Argon tried to protest but after years of practice with Mustang and his group she wouldn't let go.

"Come and open your presents Riza." Roy shouted, his slurred voice a giveaway he was already drunk. Shouts of agreement rose as Riza walked to the overloaded table, now literally dragging Argon down with her. She sighed as she saw the presents and instantly got to work unwrapping the ones that were similar, treating it like a chore. "Yay a dog collar" She said sarcastically as she got her seventh collar.

Finally the pile was narrowed down to the presents bought by people who knew her better. She loosened up as she opened these ones. Argon especially liked Master Sergeant Kain Fuery's present; a plaque inscribed with the words 'the more I get to know men, the more I prefer my dog'. She had finished opening the last present which was from Argon, Thallium and Ed, and was just thanking Thallium and Ed, who were both drunk, when Argon remembered the man the lieutenant came with, who chucked her a present. He told Hawkeye and she removed it from her pocket. Everyone but Argon had replaced their interest with the present opening for more booze, and it was with her audience of one that she carefully unwrapped it. A thin silver chain snaked its way on to the floor. There was a quiet clang as the locket hit the floor but as Argon scooped it up and handed it to the lieutenant he checked for damage, of which there was none.

She opened it up to reveal a tiny handwritten note. Argon looked away politely as she read it. When he turned back the locket sparkled around her neck. "Now come on, let's go grab some cake," She said, putting the note in her pocket.

He spent the next few hours eating cake and chatting with Hawkeye. Finally it came to the time where party was over. Argon found Ed and Thallium with Roy, all acting like they were best buddies. "I'll help you with these" Hawkeye said, "Come on Roy. You too, Ed," She said in loud voice. "Thallium. No more alcohol." Argon said, mimicking the loud, commanding voice. The three drunks followed like sheep but started acting up half way to home.

"We have to get a photo. Come on. Come oooon! Please" Roy begged, pulling on Hawkeye's jacket, which Argon had returned to her. "Yeah, come on!" Ed said. "Picture, picture, picture!" Thallium chanted.

"We'd need a cam-" Hawkeye began but was interrupted by Roy pulling out a camera. "Thallium. You do the honours" He said. "Oh, thank you" Thallium aid with a mock bow, "Tell me when you're ready."

Ed grabbed Argon and Roy and pulled them closer. Argon stuck his hands in his pockets and glanced at them, dubiously. As Ed shouted "Now!" Hawkeye tried to walk away from Roys stink breath and Roy hooked his fingers into her uniform.

"Oopseys" laughed Thallium, "Do you want to try again?" "Roy shook his head and pouted, "She'll only RUIN it AGAIN."

The rest of the walk was completed in silence. "Bye then," Argon said, "Come on, now up to bed," He guided Ed and Thallium to the house but as he turned to wave he saw Roy trying to kiss Hawkeye. "Damn it. Get to bed you two. Okay, Get. To Bed." He said forcefully and rushed off to help the lieutenant.

"But it's a birthday kiss" Roy protested for the umpteenth times they walked to his house, "Everyone needs a birthday kiss on their birthday" "Oh shut up" Argon said yawning.

When they finally reached Roy's apartment Roy pounced again. Hawkeye fell over and Roy went down with her. "Okay Colonel, enough is enough!" She said at the man sitting on the pavement, dejected. "Sorry." Roy said sincerely

They all said goodbye. Roy got up and put his hands in his pockets as he made the small final journey to his home.

As Hawkeye got home she heard a dog barking. Her thoughts turned to black Hayate at home and she smiled. He was probably still awake pining for her. Her reverie was broken by a car going past. The passengers in the back, a boy with blond hair and a girl with brown hair, asleep and leaning on each other, reminded her of Ed and Thallium, walking like a pair of buffoons.

She unlocked her apartment door and called to Hayate. No answer. She looked in all her rooms. He wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. At the same time Riza found out her dog had gone missing, Argon checked on his friend and sister and found their beds empty. As Argon screamed for his parents, already choked with tears, Riza rang Roy. No one picked it up. Roy made a point of always picking up the phone.

And that was when they realised the two most important people in their lives were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Post time!" Jojo screeched, dancing round the huge table, waving a wad of letters, advertisements and bill. As he passed them he gave various people their post. Ed and Argon both received a dark blue card folded in half. On the front a golden hawk was embossed.

Ed opened his while Argon buttered a piece of toast. Thallium leaned over and stole it. She scanned it, "Party…Tomorrow…Invited…Bring guest. Wowicles on a stick. Argon, take me!"

"Wut now." Argon said, still half asleep. Thallium shoved the card into his face. He took it and read it aloud.

"To Argon. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's birthday party is tomorrow and you are invited. Bring presents, a friend and a good mood. From Roy. Ps. Guest can be swapped for alcohol." He said slowly and in between munches of toast.

"Held at the municipal hall. Six pm till eleven pm, Thursday." Ed read out the info at the bottom with more enthusiasm.

Argons dad frowned at them from the top of the table. He burst into a smile. "Ya can go, don't you worry. But Thallium, you've got a lot of jobs to do first" Thallium scowled but couldn't hide her smile.

"Presents. It says bring presents" Argon pointed out, more awake. Ed and Thallium stared at him blankly. "We don't know what she would want. And we can't go ask or it'll be too obvious." He sighed.

Ed stood up and started pacing up and down to try to think. "If you're going to do that, do it upstairs." Argons dad growled, "We're still eating" Ed signalled for the others to come and left.

Up in Argons room, Thallium had a brainwave. She got out a piece of paper and wrote Riza in the middle. Then she drew lines coming out from it. "We work out what she's like. Then we figure out what gifts you could get for someone like that" She explained. Ed and Argon grinned.

Instantly they came up with lieutenant, gun and stern. Argon remembered the black puppy that followed her around and dog was added. Then they sat staring at the paper for ten minutes, hoping for something to miraculously pop up.

Ed punched the floor with his left hand. "Damn mental blocks. Damn them to hell and back. Then to heaven and then back to hell!" He cried.

"Come on. Ed you've worked with her before, right?" Argon asked. Ed nodded. "What was she like?"

"Bluntly honest. You know she won't prolong the agony. Oh, she gave me her jacket after the fight with scar so she must be nice. She cares about mustang a lot. Keeps him in line as well. Um… she doesn't strike me as one of hose people who care about their looks to much. I mean she cares, yeah, but, you know…"Ed pieced together memories of her to create her personality.

Argon noted them all down with his tiny writing. "Okay, what does an honest, kind but stern lieutenant that likes dogs and guns and cares about Colonel Roy but not her looks want for her birthday?" Thallium asked. No one answered. "We need to go look." Argon murmured. "We need help." Thallium muttered.

Ed stood up and grabbed his red coat. "Argons right. Let's do some hands on research and go look." He said determined. "I got jobs" Thallium said. "Ignore 'em" Ed said viciously and Thallium laughed.

Walking through the shops of central together, despite the challenge, was entertaining. Ed told them about his many adventures, including chimeras, foreigners and scary senseis.

The day however became less and less fun as they found no suitable gifts. Eventually the streets darkened and it was time to go home.

Half way home the heavens opened and it started to rain. "Oh great. Now as well as being tired and angry we get to be wet as well!" Ed shouted to the sky, "Thanks god, really appreciate it"

Thallium on the other hand smiled at the rain, it being her favourite weather. They walked home with Ed madder then if you called him super tiny micro midget and Thallium totally relaxed at the all consuming rain.

Argons dad stood at the gate with a huge umbrella and three fluffy towels. As they got nearer he walked towards them and wrapped them up in towels so only their faces peeped out. "Have any look?" He asked, ignoring the lateness of their return. They all shook their heads morosely.

"You know what I say. When others fail you can rely on your selves." He said as they reached the door. "What do you mean?" Ed asked curiously, though he sounded like he couldn't care less.

"Make it yourself. Two of you are alchemist and the other has a steady hand and a patient mind to go with it." He smiled, "Now go and change into dry clothes and then get your butts down here. I'll make hot chocolate and we'll go from their"

Despite their different looks Ed was reminded of Maes Hughes. Both were proud of their family and always willing to help. "Thank you" He said quietly.

When they were changed and drinking steaming cups of chocolate, Argons dad discussed their options. "Ya' can't make gold or silver but you can make a hand crafted ornament out a wood easy enough. Thallium could give it a lick a' paint after." He suggested.

Ed thought of Hawkeye. He got an idea as suddenly as a bomb exploding. A hawk and a dog, the two animals she most was. Loyal and clever, it fitted her too a T. He quickly explained it to the other two. They nodded and instantly set to work.

Argon made the transmutation circle while Ed gathered material. "Why are you transmutation when I can just clap my hands?" He asked. "'Cause you suck at stuff like this. Now make some nice shiny eyes" Argon replied.

They watched the junk transform into a bird and a canine. After Ed carefully added the sparkling gems to their eye holes, they were passed to Thallium. With a fine brush and a lot of time she painted the fur and feather carefully and perfectly. They all looked at the finished products and then the time, "Wow. That late. I'm not tired but I guess we should go to bed." Argon said.

"They need a box. So they don't get broken." Thallium said. Ed clapped his hands and touched the left over wood. A neat box with hinges and a little latched twisted into shape. Thallium carefully put them in. "Tomorrow, make silk for the inside" She said and yawned. "Okay. Now bed." Argon said again. They nodded and tramped up the stairs.

Chapter 5

"Are you sure that's a good present" Argon asked, staring at the wooden box.

"It still needs a silk lining but yeah. Definite." Thallium said confidently. She handed Argon a black sweater, "Blue, dark blue." She told him.

"How are you planning to make dark blue silk out of that monstrosity," Ed asked, pointing at the top. Thallium hit him, jokingly, "That's MY monstrosity, thank you very much." She told him.

"You change the colour pigments and just change it to silk. I'm quite good at it. Had a lot of practice." Argon said, drawing the transmutation circle. He dropped the sweater into the middle. In a few minutes it was dark blue silk, light and soft as air. Thallium disappeared and came back with scissors and glue and carefully put the silk in the box.

Argon looked at it doubtfully. "It. Will. Be. Fine!" Thallium said stubbornly. Argon nodded, still dubious.

For the rest of the day, Thallium, Ed and Argon helped around the house. At half past five they had a small meal. Then it was time to leave. Thallium grabbed the box, now wrapped up in neat paper, and they started walking.

"Do you think we may be just a little bit underdressed," Ed asked. Argon was the only one with anything vaguely smart, with his usual shirt, but even that looked scruffy after a day of hard work.

"I doubt anyone will care what three teens are wearing." Thallium assured him. Thallium was the sort of person who was always right especially when she was wrong.

They reached the hall where it was held and immediately noticed the people. It was impossible not to notice the crowd that was trying to get in, weighed down with presents

"I didn't know she had that much friends." Ed said. "I thought she was desperate to have invited us," Argon remarked. "I sense Colonel Mustang had a hand in this" Thallium theorized. They all nodded and prepared to brave the crowds.

Fortunately they were saved from pushing their way through the mass of sweaty bodies by what could be interpreted as something much worse.

"Edward Elric!" A huge muscled man with a single blond curl and a curled moustache called waving, "And who are these people who accompany you?"

"Major Armstrong, what a surprise." Ed said, in a deadpan tone. "This is Argon and Thallium Schofield. He's my co-worker, she's his brother" Armstrong took both their hands and shook them both with a crushing grip. "Come let us go to Lieutenant Hawkeye's birthday party." He said pushing people aside like dolls. They all learnt something while getting to the door; Ed learnt Armstrong was like a puppy that would not leave him alone, Argon learnt that getting through crowds was considerably easier following a beefy man and Thallium learnt that she would have to put up with him a lot more if she joined the army.

Roy greeted them at the door. "Hello Oxygen. And I can only assume this the girl with the uncanny likeness is related to you in some way. And… Major Armstrong, you made it." Argon noticed Roys grin became forced when he talked to the major.

"Hey Mustang" Ed said for politeness' sake. "Oh, Fullmetal. I didn't see you there. Have you got … smaller by any chance?" Roy grinned evilly as Major Armstrong held a fuming Ed at bay.

Argon and Thallium wandered inside, putting the gift on a table already strained with weight. There were a lot of presents which looked the same apart from the different wrapping paper and Argon guessed most people had as much trouble as they did.

Thallium instantly dived into the crowd of military personnel with Ed quick on her heels but Argon felt uncomfortable in crowds. Instead he decided to go through the back door and wait for the lieutenant.

He hadn't expected her to come to the back door but then when he saw her walk along with another person he realised that is she wanted to avoid the crowds, which no doubt she did, she would go round to the back and enter through the door he was leaning next to.

He looked at her friend. He was a steely blue-grey eyed man with messy brown hair poking out of a military standard issue hat, perching on his head nonchalantly. While Lieutenant Hawkeye was smiling, he was not and this was what gave Argon the overall feeling that he was not as he seemed; a friend of Hawkeye, accompanying her to a party.

The pair, both still in uniform, stopped short of the door and talked softly. She looked sad but he seemed adamant about whatever they were talking about. The lieutenant nodded and he turned to leave but after a few steps stopped and chucked something he got out of his pocket to lieutenant Hawkeye. They he walked away.

"Hello lieutenant" Argon said as she got to the door. "Umm...Argon, Argon Schofield right?" She said and Argon nodded. She sighed, "Why did the colonel go to all this trouble for me?" She said but she was smiling. Argon shivered and realised he had been standing around in the cold for half and hour with only a rolled up shirt for warmth. Hawkeye noticed and gave him her jacket.

They walked in together and waved at Roy who picked up a glass and tapped it clumsily with a spoon. "Okay everyone, the woman of the day is here. It's Riza Hawkeye!" He boomed. Argon tried to sidle away but Hawkeye grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "If I'm going down, I'm dragging you down with me" she whispered, "Don't think I forget you were watching me and Nick."

Argon tried to protest but after years of practice with Mustang and his group she wouldn't let go.

"Come and open your presents Riza." Roy shouted, his slurred voice a giveaway he was already drunk. Shouts of agreement rose as Riza walked to the overloaded table, now literally dragging Argon down with her. She sighed as she saw the presents and instantly got to work unwrapping the ones that were similar, treating it like a chore. "Yay a dog collar" She said sarcastically as she got her seventh collar.

Finally the pile was narrowed down to the presents bought by people who knew her better. She loosened up as she opened these ones. Argon especially liked Master Sergeant Kain Fuery's present; a plaque inscribed with the words 'the more I get to know men, the more I prefer my dog'. She had finished opening the last present which was from Argon, Thallium and Ed, and was just thanking Thallium and Ed, who were both drunk, when Argon remembered the man the lieutenant came with, who chucked her a present. He told Hawkeye and she removed it from her pocket. Everyone but Argon had replaced their interest with the present opening for more booze, and it was with her audience of one that she carefully unwrapped it. A thin silver chain snaked its way on to the floor. There was a quiet clang as the locket hit the floor but as Argon scooped it up and handed it to the lieutenant he checked for damage, of which there was none.

She opened it up to reveal a tiny handwritten note. Argon looked away politely as she read it. When he turned back the locket sparkled around her neck. "Now come on, let's go grab some cake," She said, putting the note in her pocket.

He spent the next few hours eating cake and chatting with Hawkeye. Finally it came to the time where party was over. Argon found Ed and Thallium with Roy, all acting like they were best buddies. "I'll help you with these" Hawkeye said, "Come on Roy. You too, Ed," She said in loud voice. "Thallium. No more alcohol." Argon said, mimicking the loud, commanding voice. The three drunks followed like sheep but started acting up half way to home.

"We have to get a photo. Come on. Come oooon! Please" Roy begged, pulling on Hawkeye's jacket, which Argon had returned to her. "Yeah, come on!" Ed said. "Picture, picture, picture!" Thallium chanted.

"We'd need a cam-" Hawkeye began but was interrupted by Roy pulling out a camera. "Thallium. You do the honours" He said. "Oh, thank you" Thallium aid with a mock bow, "Tell me when you're ready."

Ed grabbed Argon and Roy and pulled them closer. Argon stuck his hands in his pockets and glanced at them, dubiously. As Ed shouted "Now!" Hawkeye tried to walk away from Roys stink breath and Roy hooked his fingers into her uniform.

"Oopseys" laughed Thallium, "Do you want to try again?" "Roy shook his head and pouted, "She'll only RUIN it AGAIN."

The rest of the walk was completed in silence. "Bye then," Argon said, "Come on, now up to bed," He guided Ed and Thallium to the house but as he turned to wave he saw Roy trying to kiss Hawkeye. "Damn it. Get to bed you two. Okay, Get. To Bed." He said forcefully and rushed off to help the lieutenant.

"But it's a birthday kiss" Roy protested for the umpteenth times they walked to his house, "Everyone needs a birthday kiss on their birthday" "Oh shut up" Argon said yawning.

When they finally reached Roy's apartment Roy pounced again. Hawkeye fell over and Roy went down with her. "Okay Colonel, enough is enough!" She said at the man sitting on the pavement, dejected. "Sorry." Roy said sincerely

They all said goodbye. Roy got up and put his hands in his pockets as he made the small final journey to his home.

As Hawkeye got home she heard a dog barking. Her thoughts turned to black Hayate at home and she smiled. He was probably still awake pining for her. Her reverie was broken by a car going past. The passengers in the back, a boy with blond hair and a girl with brown hair, asleep and leaning on each other, reminded her of Ed and Thallium, walking like a pair of buffoons.

She unlocked her apartment door and called to Hayate. No answer. She looked in all her rooms. He wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. At the same time Riza found out her dog had gone missing, Argon checked on his friend and sister and found their beds empty. As Argon screamed for his parents, already choked with tears, Riza rang Roy. No one picked it up. Roy made a point of always picking up the phone.

And that was when they realised the two most important people in their lives were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Post time!" Jojo screeched, dancing round the huge table, waving a wad of letters, advertisements and bill. As he passed them he gave various people their post. Ed and Argon both received a dark blue card folded in half. On the front a golden hawk was embossed.

Ed opened his while Argon buttered a piece of toast. Thallium leaned over and stole it. She scanned it, "Party…Tomorrow…Invited…Bring guest. Wowicles on a stick. Argon, take me!"

"Wut now." Argon said, still half asleep. Thallium shoved the card into his face. He took it and read it aloud.

"To Argon. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's birthday party is tomorrow and you are invited. Bring presents, a friend and a good mood. From Roy. Ps. Guest can be swapped for alcohol." He said slowly and in between munches of toast.

"Held at the municipal hall. Six pm till eleven pm, Thursday." Ed read out the info at the bottom with more enthusiasm.

Argons dad frowned at them from the top of the table. He burst into a smile. "Ya can go, don't you worry. But Thallium, you've got a lot of jobs to do first" Thallium scowled but couldn't hide her smile.

"Presents. It says bring presents" Argon pointed out, more awake. Ed and Thallium stared at him blankly. "We don't know what she would want. And we can't go ask or it'll be too obvious." He sighed.

Ed stood up and started pacing up and down to try to think. "If you're going to do that, do it upstairs." Argons dad growled, "We're still eating" Ed signalled for the others to come and left.

Up in Argons room, Thallium had a brainwave. She got out a piece of paper and wrote Riza in the middle. Then she drew lines coming out from it. "We work out what she's like. Then we figure out what gifts you could get for someone like that" She explained. Ed and Argon grinned.

Instantly they came up with lieutenant, gun and stern. Argon remembered the black puppy that followed her around and dog was added. Then they sat staring at the paper for ten minutes, hoping for something to miraculously pop up.

Ed punched the floor with his left hand. "Damn mental blocks. Damn them to hell and back. Then to heaven and then back to hell!" He cried.

"Come on. Ed you've worked with her before, right?" Argon asked. Ed nodded. "What was she like?"

"Bluntly honest. You know she won't prolong the agony. Oh, she gave me her jacket after the fight with scar so she must be nice. She cares about mustang a lot. Keeps him in line as well. Um… she doesn't strike me as one of hose people who care about their looks to much. I mean she cares, yeah, but, you know…"Ed pieced together memories of her to create her personality.

Argon noted them all down with his tiny writing. "Okay, what does an honest, kind but stern lieutenant that likes dogs and guns and cares about Colonel Roy but not her looks want for her birthday?" Thallium asked. No one answered. "We need to go look." Argon murmured. "We need help." Thallium muttered.

Ed stood up and grabbed his red coat. "Argons right. Let's do some hands on research and go look." He said determined. "I got jobs" Thallium said. "Ignore 'em" Ed said viciously and Thallium laughed.

Walking through the shops of central together, despite the challenge, was entertaining. Ed told them about his many adventures, including chimeras, foreigners and scary senseis.

The day however became less and less fun as they found no suitable gifts. Eventually the streets darkened and it was time to go home.

Half way home the heavens opened and it started to rain. "Oh great. Now as well as being tired and angry we get to be wet as well!" Ed shouted to the sky, "Thanks god, really appreciate it"

Thallium on the other hand smiled at the rain, it being her favourite weather. They walked home with Ed madder then if you called him super tiny micro midget and Thallium totally relaxed at the all consuming rain.

Argons dad stood at the gate with a huge umbrella and three fluffy towels. As they got nearer he walked towards them and wrapped them up in towels so only their faces peeped out. "Have any look?" He asked, ignoring the lateness of their return. They all shook their heads morosely.

"You know what I say. When others fail you can rely on your selves." He said as they reached the door. "What do you mean?" Ed asked curiously, though he sounded like he couldn't care less.

"Make it yourself. Two of you are alchemist and the other has a steady hand and a patient mind to go with it." He smiled, "Now go and change into dry clothes and then get your butts down here. I'll make hot chocolate and we'll go from their"

Despite their different looks Ed was reminded of Maes Hughes. Both were proud of their family and always willing to help. "Thank you" He said quietly.

When they were changed and drinking steaming cups of chocolate, Argons dad discussed their options. "Ya' can't make gold or silver but you can make a hand crafted ornament out a wood easy enough. Thallium could give it a lick a' paint after." He suggested.

Ed thought of Hawkeye. He got an idea as suddenly as a bomb exploding. A hawk and a dog, the two animals she most was. Loyal and clever, it fitted her too a T. He quickly explained it to the other two. They nodded and instantly set to work.

Argon made the transmutation circle while Ed gathered material. "Why are you transmutation when I can just clap my hands?" He asked. "'Cause you suck at stuff like this. Now make some nice shiny eyes" Argon replied.

They watched the junk transform into a bird and a canine. After Ed carefully added the sparkling gems to their eye holes, they were passed to Thallium. With a fine brush and a lot of time she painted the fur and feather carefully and perfectly. They all looked at the finished products and then the time, "Wow. That late. I'm not tired but I guess we should go to bed." Argon said.

"They need a box. So they don't get broken." Thallium said. Ed clapped his hands and touched the left over wood. A neat box with hinges and a little latched twisted into shape. Thallium carefully put them in. "Tomorrow, make silk for the inside" She said and yawned. "Okay. Now bed." Argon said again. They nodded and tramped up the stairs.

Chapter 5

"Are you sure that's a good present" Argon asked, staring at the wooden box.

"It still needs a silk lining but yeah. Definite." Thallium said confidently. She handed Argon a black sweater, "Blue, dark blue." She told him.

"How are you planning to make dark blue silk out of that monstrosity," Ed asked, pointing at the top. Thallium hit him, jokingly, "That's MY monstrosity, thank you very much." She told him.

"You change the colour pigments and just change it to silk. I'm quite good at it. Had a lot of practice." Argon said, drawing the transmutation circle. He dropped the sweater into the middle. In a few minutes it was dark blue silk, light and soft as air. Thallium disappeared and came back with scissors and glue and carefully put the silk in the box.

Argon looked at it doubtfully. "It. Will. Be. Fine!" Thallium said stubbornly. Argon nodded, still dubious.

For the rest of the day, Thallium, Ed and Argon helped around the house. At half past five they had a small meal. Then it was time to leave. Thallium grabbed the box, now wrapped up in neat paper, and they started walking.

"Do you think we may be just a little bit underdressed," Ed asked. Argon was the only one with anything vaguely smart, with his usual shirt, but even that looked scruffy after a day of hard work.

"I doubt anyone will care what three teens are wearing." Thallium assured him. Thallium was the sort of person who was always right especially when she was wrong.

They reached the hall where it was held and immediately noticed the people. It was impossible not to notice the crowd that was trying to get in, weighed down with presents

"I didn't know she had that much friends." Ed said. "I thought she was desperate to have invited us," Argon remarked. "I sense Colonel Mustang had a hand in this" Thallium theorized. They all nodded and prepared to brave the crowds.

Fortunately they were saved from pushing their way through the mass of sweaty bodies by what could be interpreted as something much worse.

"Edward Elric!" A huge muscled man with a single blond curl and a curled moustache called waving, "And who are these people who accompany you?"

"Major Armstrong, what a surprise." Ed said, in a deadpan tone. "This is Argon and Thallium Schofield. He's my co-worker, she's his brother" Armstrong took both their hands and shook them both with a crushing grip. "Come let us go to Lieutenant Hawkeye's birthday party." He said pushing people aside like dolls. They all learnt something while getting to the door; Ed learnt Armstrong was like a puppy that would not leave him alone, Argon learnt that getting through crowds was considerably easier following a beefy man and Thallium learnt that she would have to put up with him a lot more if she joined the army.

Roy greeted them at the door. "Hello Oxygen. And I can only assume this the girl with the uncanny likeness is related to you in some way. And… Major Armstrong, you made it." Argon noticed Roys grin became forced when he talked to the major.

"Hey Mustang" Ed said for politeness' sake. "Oh, Fullmetal. I didn't see you there. Have you got … smaller by any chance?" Roy grinned evilly as Major Armstrong held a fuming Ed at bay.

Argon and Thallium wandered inside, putting the gift on a table already strained with weight. There were a lot of presents which looked the same apart from the different wrapping paper and Argon guessed most people had as much trouble as they did.

Thallium instantly dived into the crowd of military personnel with Ed quick on her heels but Argon felt uncomfortable in crowds. Instead he decided to go through the back door and wait for the lieutenant.

He hadn't expected her to come to the back door but then when he saw her walk along with another person he realised that is she wanted to avoid the crowds, which no doubt she did, she would go round to the back and enter through the door he was leaning next to.

He looked at her friend. He was a steely blue-grey eyed man with messy brown hair poking out of a military standard issue hat, perching on his head nonchalantly. While Lieutenant Hawkeye was smiling, he was not and this was what gave Argon the overall feeling that he was not as he seemed; a friend of Hawkeye, accompanying her to a party.

The pair, both still in uniform, stopped short of the door and talked softly. She looked sad but he seemed adamant about whatever they were talking about. The lieutenant nodded and he turned to leave but after a few steps stopped and chucked something he got out of his pocket to lieutenant Hawkeye. They he walked away.

"Hello lieutenant" Argon said as she got to the door. "Umm...Argon, Argon Schofield right?" She said and Argon nodded. She sighed, "Why did the colonel go to all this trouble for me?" She said but she was smiling. Argon shivered and realised he had been standing around in the cold for half and hour with only a rolled up shirt for warmth. Hawkeye noticed and gave him her jacket.

They walked in together and waved at Roy who picked up a glass and tapped it clumsily with a spoon. "Okay everyone, the woman of the day is here. It's Riza Hawkeye!" He boomed. Argon tried to sidle away but Hawkeye grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "If I'm going down, I'm dragging you down with me" she whispered, "Don't think I forget you were watching me and Nick."

Argon tried to protest but after years of practice with Mustang and his group she wouldn't let go.

"Come and open your presents Riza." Roy shouted, his slurred voice a giveaway he was already drunk. Shouts of agreement rose as Riza walked to the overloaded table, now literally dragging Argon down with her. She sighed as she saw the presents and instantly got to work unwrapping the ones that were similar, treating it like a chore. "Yay a dog collar" She said sarcastically as she got her seventh collar.

Finally the pile was narrowed down to the presents bought by people who knew her better. She loosened up as she opened these ones. Argon especially liked Master Sergeant Kain Fuery's present; a plaque inscribed with the words 'the more I get to know men, the more I prefer my dog'. She had finished opening the last present which was from Argon, Thallium and Ed, and was just thanking Thallium and Ed, who were both drunk, when Argon remembered the man the lieutenant came with, who chucked her a present. He told Hawkeye and she removed it from her pocket. Everyone but Argon had replaced their interest with the present opening for more booze, and it was with her audience of one that she carefully unwrapped it. A thin silver chain snaked its way on to the floor. There was a quiet clang as the locket hit the floor but as Argon scooped it up and handed it to the lieutenant he checked for damage, of which there was none.

She opened it up to reveal a tiny handwritten note. Argon looked away politely as she read it. When he turned back the locket sparkled around her neck. "Now come on, let's go grab some cake," She said, putting the note in her pocket.

He spent the next few hours eating cake and chatting with Hawkeye. Finally it came to the time where party was over. Argon found Ed and Thallium with Roy, all acting like they were best buddies. "I'll help you with these" Hawkeye said, "Come on Roy. You too, Ed," She said in loud voice. "Thallium. No more alcohol." Argon said, mimicking the loud, commanding voice. The three drunks followed like sheep but started acting up half way to home.

"We have to get a photo. Come on. Come oooon! Please" Roy begged, pulling on Hawkeye's jacket, which Argon had returned to her. "Yeah, come on!" Ed said. "Picture, picture, picture!" Thallium chanted.

"We'd need a cam-" Hawkeye began but was interrupted by Roy pulling out a camera. "Thallium. You do the honours" He said. "Oh, thank you" Thallium aid with a mock bow, "Tell me when you're ready."

Ed grabbed Argon and Roy and pulled them closer. Argon stuck his hands in his pockets and glanced at them, dubiously. As Ed shouted "Now!" Hawkeye tried to walk away from Roys stink breath and Roy hooked his fingers into her uniform.

"Oopseys" laughed Thallium, "Do you want to try again?" "Roy shook his head and pouted, "She'll only RUIN it AGAIN."

The rest of the walk was completed in silence. "Bye then," Argon said, "Come on, now up to bed," He guided Ed and Thallium to the house but as he turned to wave he saw Roy trying to kiss Hawkeye. "Damn it. Get to bed you two. Okay, Get. To Bed." He said forcefully and rushed off to help the lieutenant.

"But it's a birthday kiss" Roy protested for the umpteenth times they walked to his house, "Everyone needs a birthday kiss on their birthday" "Oh shut up" Argon said yawning.

When they finally reached Roy's apartment Roy pounced again. Hawkeye fell over and Roy went down with her. "Okay Colonel, enough is enough!" She said at the man sitting on the pavement, dejected. "Sorry." Roy said sincerely

They all said goodbye. Roy got up and put his hands in his pockets as he made the small final journey to his home.

As Hawkeye got home she heard a dog barking. Her thoughts turned to black Hayate at home and she smiled. He was probably still awake pining for her. Her reverie was broken by a car going past. The passengers in the back, a boy with blond hair and a girl with brown hair, asleep and leaning on each other, reminded her of Ed and Thallium, walking like a pair of buffoons.

She unlocked her apartment door and called to Hayate. No answer. She looked in all her rooms. He wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. At the same time Riza found out her dog had gone missing, Argon checked on his friend and sister and found their beds empty. As Argon screamed for his parents, already choked with tears, Riza rang Roy. No one picked it up. Roy made a point of always picking up the phone.

And that was when they realised the two most important people in their lives were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

"Post time!" Jojo screeched, dancing round the huge table, waving a wad of letters, advertisements and bill. As he passed them he gave various people their post. Ed and Argon both received a dark blue card folded in half. On the front a golden hawk was embossed.

Ed opened his while Argon buttered a piece of toast. Thallium leaned over and stole it. She scanned it, "Party…Tomorrow…Invited…Bring guest. Wowicles on a stick. Argon, take me!"

"Wut now." Argon said, still half asleep. Thallium shoved the card into his face. He took it and read it aloud.

"To Argon. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's birthday party is tomorrow and you are invited. Bring presents, a friend and a good mood. From Roy. Ps. Guest can be swapped for alcohol." He said slowly and in between munches of toast.

"Held at the municipal hall. Six pm till eleven pm, Thursday." Ed read out the info at the bottom with more enthusiasm.

Argons dad frowned at them from the top of the table. He burst into a smile. "Ya can go, don't you worry. But Thallium, you've got a lot of jobs to do first" Thallium scowled but couldn't hide her smile.

"Presents. It says bring presents" Argon pointed out, more awake. Ed and Thallium stared at him blankly. "We don't know what she would want. And we can't go ask or it'll be too obvious." He sighed.

Ed stood up and started pacing up and down to try to think. "If you're going to do that, do it upstairs." Argons dad growled, "We're still eating" Ed signalled for the others to come and left.

Up in Argons room, Thallium had a brainwave. She got out a piece of paper and wrote Riza in the middle. Then she drew lines coming out from it. "We work out what she's like. Then we figure out what gifts you could get for someone like that" She explained. Ed and Argon grinned.

Instantly they came up with lieutenant, gun and stern. Argon remembered the black puppy that followed her around and dog was added. Then they sat staring at the paper for ten minutes, hoping for something to miraculously pop up.

Ed punched the floor with his left hand. "Damn mental blocks. Damn them to hell and back. Then to heaven and then back to hell!" He cried.

"Come on. Ed you've worked with her before, right?" Argon asked. Ed nodded. "What was she like?"

"Bluntly honest. You know she won't prolong the agony. Oh, she gave me her jacket after the fight with scar so she must be nice. She cares about mustang a lot. Keeps him in line as well. Um… she doesn't strike me as one of hose people who care about their looks to much. I mean she cares, yeah, but, you know…"Ed pieced together memories of her to create her personality.

Argon noted them all down with his tiny writing. "Okay, what does an honest, kind but stern lieutenant that likes dogs and guns and cares about Colonel Roy but not her looks want for her birthday?" Thallium asked. No one answered. "We need to go look." Argon murmured. "We need help." Thallium muttered.

Ed stood up and grabbed his red coat. "Argons right. Let's do some hands on research and go look." He said determined. "I got jobs" Thallium said. "Ignore 'em" Ed said viciously and Thallium laughed.

Walking through the shops of central together, despite the challenge, was entertaining. Ed told them about his many adventures, including chimeras, foreigners and scary senseis.

The day however became less and less fun as they found no suitable gifts. Eventually the streets darkened and it was time to go home.

Half way home the heavens opened and it started to rain. "Oh great. Now as well as being tired and angry we get to be wet as well!" Ed shouted to the sky, "Thanks god, really appreciate it"

Thallium on the other hand smiled at the rain, it being her favourite weather. They walked home with Ed madder then if you called him super tiny micro midget and Thallium totally relaxed at the all consuming rain.

Argons dad stood at the gate with a huge umbrella and three fluffy towels. As they got nearer he walked towards them and wrapped them up in towels so only their faces peeped out. "Have any look?" He asked, ignoring the lateness of their return. They all shook their heads morosely.

"You know what I say. When others fail you can rely on your selves." He said as they reached the door. "What do you mean?" Ed asked curiously, though he sounded like he couldn't care less.

"Make it yourself. Two of you are alchemist and the other has a steady hand and a patient mind to go with it." He smiled, "Now go and change into dry clothes and then get your butts down here. I'll make hot chocolate and we'll go from their"

Despite their different looks Ed was reminded of Maes Hughes. Both were proud of their family and always willing to help. "Thank you" He said quietly.

When they were changed and drinking steaming cups of chocolate, Argons dad discussed their options. "Ya' can't make gold or silver but you can make a hand crafted ornament out a wood easy enough. Thallium could give it a lick a' paint after." He suggested.

Ed thought of Hawkeye. He got an idea as suddenly as a bomb exploding. A hawk and a dog, the two animals she most was. Loyal and clever, it fitted her too a T. He quickly explained it to the other two. They nodded and instantly set to work.

Argon made the transmutation circle while Ed gathered material. "Why are you transmutation when I can just clap my hands?" He asked. "'Cause you suck at stuff like this. Now make some nice shiny eyes" Argon replied.

They watched the junk transform into a bird and a canine. After Ed carefully added the sparkling gems to their eye holes, they were passed to Thallium. With a fine brush and a lot of time she painted the fur and feather carefully and perfectly. They all looked at the finished products and then the time, "Wow. That late. I'm not tired but I guess we should go to bed." Argon said.

"They need a box. So they don't get broken." Thallium said. Ed clapped his hands and touched the left over wood. A neat box with hinges and a little latched twisted into shape. Thallium carefully put them in. "Tomorrow, make silk for the inside" She said and yawned. "Okay. Now bed." Argon said again. They nodded and tramped up the stairs.

Chapter 5

"Are you sure that's a good present" Argon asked, staring at the wooden box.

"It still needs a silk lining but yeah. Definite." Thallium said confidently. She handed Argon a black sweater, "Blue, dark blue." She told him.

"How are you planning to make dark blue silk out of that monstrosity," Ed asked, pointing at the top. Thallium hit him, jokingly, "That's MY monstrosity, thank you very much." She told him.

"You change the colour pigments and just change it to silk. I'm quite good at it. Had a lot of practice." Argon said, drawing the transmutation circle. He dropped the sweater into the middle. In a few minutes it was dark blue silk, light and soft as air. Thallium disappeared and came back with scissors and glue and carefully put the silk in the box.

Argon looked at it doubtfully. "It. Will. Be. Fine!" Thallium said stubbornly. Argon nodded, still dubious.

For the rest of the day, Thallium, Ed and Argon helped around the house. At half past five they had a small meal. Then it was time to leave. Thallium grabbed the box, now wrapped up in neat paper, and they started walking.

"Do you think we may be just a little bit underdressed," Ed asked. Argon was the only one with anything vaguely smart, with his usual shirt, but even that looked scruffy after a day of hard work.

"I doubt anyone will care what three teens are wearing." Thallium assured him. Thallium was the sort of person who was always right especially when she was wrong.

They reached the hall where it was held and immediately noticed the people. It was impossible not to notice the crowd that was trying to get in, weighed down with presents

"I didn't know she had that much friends." Ed said. "I thought she was desperate to have invited us," Argon remarked. "I sense Colonel Mustang had a hand in this" Thallium theorized. They all nodded and prepared to brave the crowds.

Fortunately they were saved from pushing their way through the mass of sweaty bodies by what could be interpreted as something much worse.

"Edward Elric!" A huge muscled man with a single blond curl and a curled moustache called waving, "And who are these people who accompany you?"

"Major Armstrong, what a surprise." Ed said, in a deadpan tone. "This is Argon and Thallium Schofield. He's my co-worker, she's his brother" Armstrong took both their hands and shook them both with a crushing grip. "Come let us go to Lieutenant Hawkeye's birthday party." He said pushing people aside like dolls. They all learnt something while getting to the door; Ed learnt Armstrong was like a puppy that would not leave him alone, Argon learnt that getting through crowds was considerably easier following a beefy man and Thallium learnt that she would have to put up with him a lot more if she joined the army.

Roy greeted them at the door. "Hello Oxygen. And I can only assume this the girl with the uncanny likeness is related to you in some way. And… Major Armstrong, you made it." Argon noticed Roys grin became forced when he talked to the major.

"Hey Mustang" Ed said for politeness' sake. "Oh, Fullmetal. I didn't see you there. Have you got … smaller by any chance?" Roy grinned evilly as Major Armstrong held a fuming Ed at bay.

Argon and Thallium wandered inside, putting the gift on a table already strained with weight. There were a lot of presents which looked the same apart from the different wrapping paper and Argon guessed most people had as much trouble as they did.

Thallium instantly dived into the crowd of military personnel with Ed quick on her heels but Argon felt uncomfortable in crowds. Instead he decided to go through the back door and wait for the lieutenant.

He hadn't expected her to come to the back door but then when he saw her walk along with another person he realised that is she wanted to avoid the crowds, which no doubt she did, she would go round to the back and enter through the door he was leaning next to.

He looked at her friend. He was a steely blue-grey eyed man with messy brown hair poking out of a military standard issue hat, perching on his head nonchalantly. While Lieutenant Hawkeye was smiling, he was not and this was what gave Argon the overall feeling that he was not as he seemed; a friend of Hawkeye, accompanying her to a party.

The pair, both still in uniform, stopped short of the door and talked softly. She looked sad but he seemed adamant about whatever they were talking about. The lieutenant nodded and he turned to leave but after a few steps stopped and chucked something he got out of his pocket to lieutenant Hawkeye. They he walked away.

"Hello lieutenant" Argon said as she got to the door. "Umm...Argon, Argon Schofield right?" She said and Argon nodded. She sighed, "Why did the colonel go to all this trouble for me?" She said but she was smiling. Argon shivered and realised he had been standing around in the cold for half and hour with only a rolled up shirt for warmth. Hawkeye noticed and gave him her jacket.

They walked in together and waved at Roy who picked up a glass and tapped it clumsily with a spoon. "Okay everyone, the woman of the day is here. It's Riza Hawkeye!" He boomed. Argon tried to sidle away but Hawkeye grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "If I'm going down, I'm dragging you down with me" she whispered, "Don't think I forget you were watching me and Nick."

Argon tried to protest but after years of practice with Mustang and his group she wouldn't let go.

"Come and open your presents Riza." Roy shouted, his slurred voice a giveaway he was already drunk. Shouts of agreement rose as Riza walked to the overloaded table, now literally dragging Argon down with her. She sighed as she saw the presents and instantly got to work unwrapping the ones that were similar, treating it like a chore. "Yay a dog collar" She said sarcastically as she got her seventh collar.

Finally the pile was narrowed down to the presents bought by people who knew her better. She loosened up as she opened these ones. Argon especially liked Master Sergeant Kain Fuery's present; a plaque inscribed with the words 'the more I get to know men, the more I prefer my dog'. She had finished opening the last present which was from Argon, Thallium and Ed, and was just thanking Thallium and Ed, who were both drunk, when Argon remembered the man the lieutenant came with, who chucked her a present. He told Hawkeye and she removed it from her pocket. Everyone but Argon had replaced their interest with the present opening for more booze, and it was with her audience of one that she carefully unwrapped it. A thin silver chain snaked its way on to the floor. There was a quiet clang as the locket hit the floor but as Argon scooped it up and handed it to the lieutenant he checked for damage, of which there was none.

She opened it up to reveal a tiny handwritten note. Argon looked away politely as she read it. When he turned back the locket sparkled around her neck. "Now come on, let's go grab some cake," She said, putting the note in her pocket.

He spent the next few hours eating cake and chatting with Hawkeye. Finally it came to the time where party was over. Argon found Ed and Thallium with Roy, all acting like they were best buddies. "I'll help you with these" Hawkeye said, "Come on Roy. You too, Ed," She said in loud voice. "Thallium. No more alcohol." Argon said, mimicking the loud, commanding voice. The three drunks followed like sheep but started acting up half way to home.

"We have to get a photo. Come on. Come oooon! Please" Roy begged, pulling on Hawkeye's jacket, which Argon had returned to her. "Yeah, come on!" Ed said. "Picture, picture, picture!" Thallium chanted.

"We'd need a cam-" Hawkeye began but was interrupted by Roy pulling out a camera. "Thallium. You do the honours" He said. "Oh, thank you" Thallium aid with a mock bow, "Tell me when you're ready."

Ed grabbed Argon and Roy and pulled them closer. Argon stuck his hands in his pockets and glanced at them, dubiously. As Ed shouted "Now!" Hawkeye tried to walk away from Roys stink breath and Roy hooked his fingers into her uniform.

"Oopseys" laughed Thallium, "Do you want to try again?" "Roy shook his head and pouted, "She'll only RUIN it AGAIN."

The rest of the walk was completed in silence. "Bye then," Argon said, "Come on, now up to bed," He guided Ed and Thallium to the house but as he turned to wave he saw Roy trying to kiss Hawkeye. "Damn it. Get to bed you two. Okay, Get. To Bed." He said forcefully and rushed off to help the lieutenant.

"But it's a birthday kiss" Roy protested for the umpteenth times they walked to his house, "Everyone needs a birthday kiss on their birthday" "Oh shut up" Argon said yawning.

When they finally reached Roy's apartment Roy pounced again. Hawkeye fell over and Roy went down with her. "Okay Colonel, enough is enough!" She said at the man sitting on the pavement, dejected. "Sorry." Roy said sincerely

They all said goodbye. Roy got up and put his hands in his pockets as he made the small final journey to his home.

As Hawkeye got home she heard a dog barking. Her thoughts turned to black Hayate at home and she smiled. He was probably still awake pining for her. Her reverie was broken by a car going past. The passengers in the back, a boy with blond hair and a girl with brown hair, asleep and leaning on each other, reminded her of Ed and Thallium, walking like a pair of buffoons.

She unlocked her apartment door and called to Hayate. No answer. She looked in all her rooms. He wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. At the same time Riza found out her dog had gone missing, Argon checked on his friend and sister and found their beds empty. As Argon screamed for his parents, already choked with tears, Riza rang Roy. No one picked it up. Roy made a point of always picking up the phone.

And that was when they realised the two most important people in their lives were gone.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue.

They stood in front of Nicholas Colt's grave. Thallium sobbed quietly for the man that saved them and even Ed looked like he might cry. Riza and Roy stood further away, holding hands.

"So what will you do know?" Ed asked. "East. We'll go east." Argon said. "Not much there. Xing and desert." Ed remarked.

"What's past Xing?" Thallium asked. Ed shrugged. "Exactly. I'm going to find a place where twins don't kill each other and it doesn't take a kidnapping to confess love" Argon said passionately, pointing to Colt's grave and the couple standing a few metres away.

Ed looked at him sceptically. "It doesn't take a kidnapping. Just a push." He said and gave Argon the note Hawkeye received form Colt.

"Dear Riza," Argon read aloud. "This is my real present to you, although you can keep the locket. Tell him! I want to be around when you and your colonel finally see past your worries and see each other. I fear I won't be around for that to happen. Tell Roy!! N.C.

"He knew!" Argon gasped. "About Roy and Riza?" Thallium asked. "He was going to die and he knew it!" Argon shouted, "You dumb idiot! You could have saved yourself!"

"It was the only way to get rid of Nathan. If Lt. Colt didn't get shot, he couldn't shoot Nathan." Ed figured it out.

"That's why we're leaving. We don't want to see people die to kill their brothers." Thallium said. "Well then … Good bye." Ed said to the two triplets. They said bye and walked over to where Iridium stood next to their suit cases. Ed kicked the grave stone, "It's all your fault." He muttered as he left to pick up Al form the train station.


End file.
